


Not So Close There, Buddy

by madarama



Series: Different Lives [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentioned Agent Carolina/Agent York, douchebag OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madarama/pseuds/madarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He bothering you sweetie?”<br/>AU Prompt: Pretending to be your boyfriend because you look uncomfortable with the person hitting on you at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Close There, Buddy

Long fingers tapped at the sleek counter top, though the annoying sound couldn't be heard over the thumping base that assaulted the man's ears. Wash swirled his coke around in its glass in boredom, watching the bubbly liquid form a cyclone. He peeked behind himself occasionally to see his friends out on the dance floor, most of them far more than a little drunk. The blond sighed; being the designated driver sucks. Unfortunately for Wash, he pulled the short straw this time and had the responsibility of making sure his friends got home safe was shoved onto him. Wash didn't completely mind though, it was York's birthday after all, not his.

Wash took a short swig of his coke when someone bent down beside him. He's not sure if he's imagining things but he could almost feel the other person's eyes staring into the side of his face. Wash was just about to take it as him being paranoid again when the person, more specifically, the man spoke out.

“Hey there,” The voice was barely audible over the club's loud music. Wash elected to ignore him, hoping that he wasn't the one being spoken too. Wash's plan and hopes were crushed when a hand was suddenly in his face. Wash slowly turned to the man at his side. 

“I'm Ricky, but you can call me Rick.” The man put his hand a little farther forward. Hesitantly, Wash took it into his own and gave a quick shake. Just as he went to pull away Rick's sweaty hand tightened on Wash's for a few seconds before letting go. “So what's your name?”

Wash was silent for a few moments as he discreetly rubbed his hand on his pants. While he didn't want to come off as rude he didn't want to talk to the man that was not so subtly moving closer to him. 

“Washington.” He stated. The man's eyebrow quirked at his odd name.

“Oh come on that's not your name, who's named after a state?” Wash didn't feel like explaining why he went by his last name instead of his first so he just shrugged, taking another sip of his drink.

“Well then Washington how are you doing this fine evening?” Wash wrinkled his nose at how Rick said his name. 

“Fine.” The blond decided that short, curt answers would maybe show the man he wasn't interested in a conversation with him. He really didn't feeling like starting shit on York's birthday.

“Well I'm doing fantastic since I laid my eyes on your pretty face.” Once again the man had foiled Wash's plans. Either he didn't catch Wash's cues or he saw his disinterest as some sort of challenge. 

Wash had noticed that Rick had slithered close enough that Wash could smell the alcohol that deeply laced his breath. The next move that Wash decided to play was to just start ignoring him completely. He turned back towards the bar and stared straight ahead, pretending like the man's eyes weren't burning into the side of his head. He heard Rick call the bartender over. Before Wash knew it a drink was being set in front of him. He turned his attention towards Rick who was smirking in delight.

“Thought a drink might loosen you up so _I _can loosen you up, if you know what I mean.”__

_“Oh fuck this guy.” _Wash thought. Just as he was about to stand up to punch him right in his smug drunk face before a large hand slid around his waist from his other side. Wash stiffened at the sudden contact, especially one so intimate from a hand he didn't recognize.__

“He bothering you sweetie?” The voice that spoke almost right into his ear was extremely deep and rugged. It sent shivers down Wash's spine that he couldn't differentiate as good or bad. The affectionate pet name sounded foreign coming from the man's mouth, like he wasn't used to using such terms of endearment. Nonetheless,Wash gave a short nod, feeling goosebumps rise as the large hand pressed a little harder into his waist. The arm slipped from his waist and the man with the baritone voice walked behind him and over to Rick. Wash finally saw just how large the man was. He was practically a mountain, standing over a head taller than Rick. His broad shoulders and thick muscular arms were all Wash could see from his angle. Rick stumbled back into the counter as much as the space would allow. The larger man cracked his knuckles loudly.

“Go.” Was all he said before Rick quickly nodded and apologized then scampered off like a scared dog. The huge man finally turned around and Wash got a good look at his face. He had blunt, hard features. Long nose, a heavy brow, thin straight lips, strong square jaw. Scars adorned his face, even reaching up to his bald scalp. The man's shirt was baggy, but Wash was willing to take a bet that underneath his clothes he was ripped. Wash swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit intimidated by the other's overwhelming presence.

“Hope I didn't scare you.” The man grunted out just loud enough to be heard, pulling back a stool and taking a seat. Despite not speaking very loud it was quite easy to hear him over the music, his voice traveled very well with it being heavy and gravely. Wash just stared at him for a few seconds before downing his coke and quickly calling the bartender for another.

“No you, uh, didn't scare me. Well to be perfectly honest at first you did because, well randomly having someone grab you was a bit unnerving. But thank you for the help,” Wash paused for a second before quickly adding “For the record I was about to deck that asshat.”

The man simply nodded and quietly, but roughly, asked the bartender for a glass of water. Silence fell between the two of them, it wasn't uncomfortable though. Wash sat for a bit, enjoying having the quiet company. He noticed that nobody else approached him while the other man sat beside him who managed to make sipping water look menacing. It wasn't uncommon for people to hit on Wash at the bar for reasons Wash can't really fathom, he usually just passes it off as beer goggles. 

Wash looked over at the very quiet and very towering man, just taking in his features. Wash found him to be quite attractive in a way he usually didn't find people attractive in. While he was into men, he just wasn't into men that where larger than him, he normally preferred his partners smaller than him. This man on the other hand, he just made Wash's mind swim in a fuzzy sort of way just from staring up at him. Before Wash knew it he was lost in thought and the man he had been thinking about was staring right back him with deep brown eyes. Wash blinked for a few seconds before muttering out an apology. Silence came over them again. Wash carefully peered at the other out of the corner of his eye, he wanted to get to know him but the guy didn't seem like much of a talker. He bit his lip before deciding to risk a small conversation with him.

“Um, so,” He started weakly, earning a glance from the other “What's your name?”

There was a pregnant pause before he spoke. “Maine.”

“Oh, I'm Wash. Well that's not my actual name but that's just what everyone calls me.” The man who he could now call Maine nodded lightly. It was quiet again before Wash could think of something else to say.

“You know you're pretty intimidating, I'm sure you could have told him off just fine without pretending to be my boyfriend.” Wash said, tiny grin resting onto his face as he took a drink. He could have sworn he saw the corners of Maine's lips twitch up but the only really noticeable reaction was a shrug. After another few moments with only pounding music filling his ears Wash took a look at Maine's glass of water.

“Don't drink?” Wash asked as Maine took a short swig. Maine shook his head and pointed towards the dance floor. Wash titled his head a bit.

“Just came here to dance?” The bald man only responded with a shake again before Wash understood. “Oh! You have friends here and you're going to drive them home?” Wash smiled when he got a nod, happy that he got it right.

“So you don't drink much or just tonight?” Maine just waved his horizontal hand in a sort of iffy motion, the side of his face scrunching up a bit.

“A little but not a lot? Not really your thing huh? Me neither. I think its nice to go out for some drinks with friends once in a while though.” Maine just nodded in agreement. Wash let out a chuckle, causing Maine to focus more attention on the blond, curious as to why he was laughing.

“You don't talk much do you?” Wash questioned. Maine shook his head again, staring at him with eyes that wondered what he thought. Wash caught onto the look. “Not that that's a bad thing, I find having someone who just listens is nice.”

The conversation went like this for what felt like hours; Wash talking and Maine responded in mostly body gestures and facial expressions. Wash really didn't mind that it was turning out like how it was, he was enjoying Maine's company. Actually Wash found he was quickly getting better at reading Maine's gestures. Wash also found he was quite pleased with that. Throughout the rest of the night he had managed to pull some smiles and deep, quiet chuckles out of the larger man, much to Wash's delight. Just as he was about to ask Maine another question an arm was thrown over his shoulder.

“Hey buddy!” Wash easily recognized the voice and turned towards his drunk giggling friend. Maine raised his eyebrow every so slightly, pondering if this guy was another creep but quickly dismissed that thought when Wash smiled gently.

“Hey York, you having fun?” York groaned, but not in a bad way, in an 'aw man you have no idea' way.

“Dude, I met this super pretty girl,” The brunet sat down and sort of waved back and forth “She's really pretty man. She let me dance with her.” York sighed, head resting into his hand. 

“I think you're a little too drunk to be falling in love.” Wash said, amusement heavy in his voice.

“Also a little to drunk to drive.” Came another voice. Wash turned his attention to North walking up, South almost slumped into him, his hand around her waist, supporting her so she didn't drunkenly fall over. It was no surprise how drunk she was with how many shots she did. Wash was suddenly very glad they didn't have York's little party at someone's house or he'd be cleaning all of next morning. North smiled, his head buzzing from the few drinks he had.

“That's for sure.” Wash mumbled. North nudged York so he would look up at him.

“We should probably get you home huh?” York shook his head.

“I gotta talk to the pretty girl some more!” he protested, standing up and going to wander back to the dance floor before his friend stopped him. 

North laughed. “No buddy, it's late.” North's answer earned him a glare from York

“What are you my mom?” York said, miffed.

“No, I'm your wing man,” North said, digging into his pocket and pulling out a slip of ripped paper and handing it to York. York gave it a once over before launching himself at North.

“Aw man you're the best.” He mumbled into his shoulder and then tucked the paper safely into his wallet once he let go. North looked over at Wash's confused face.

“I got him the woman's number.” 

“It's a good thing someone who's a little more together did it, York might have puked on her.” Wash laughed. Wash turned to Maine who was silently watching the exchange between him and his friends. 

“I have to take these guys home. It's been really nice talking to you though Maine, hope I run into you again.” Maine simply nodded and stood up. 

Just as Wash began walking away with his friends when a large hand grabbed his wrist. Wash turned back to see what Maine wanted. Maine's other hand gently lifted Wash's head to look at him better and before Wash knew it, cold lips where lightly pressed to his. It lasted barely a few seconds, leaving Wash wanting more when Maine pulled back. A piece of paper was gingerly put into his open hand that Maine turned so his palm was facing up. Wash looked down to see a number and name clearly but hastily scribbled on. Wash smiled.

“I'll be sure to give you a call.” He said, small blush coming up to his face. Wash waved goodbye and turned to his friends who were already at the door. He carefully put the paper into his pocket. He didn't have anything to drink tonight but he certainly felt buzzed now.


End file.
